That rainy day
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: Debes conocer un hecho irrefutable, Shaoran Li, y es que te odio. A pesar de que todo me da vueltas y por un rato voy a hacer que lo olvido, absolutamente nadie se había robado mi corazón. [OneShot] [Tomoyo's POV]


**That rainy day**

Por: sam-ely-ember

* * *

Debes conocer un hecho irrefutable, Shaoran Li, y es que te odio. Te odio por la forma en la que me tiembla el corazón al verte, en un episodio que cualquier erudito llamaría "banal y carente de sentido", con la fuerza de mil días de tormenta y sin mucha diferencia al fin del mundo. Creo que te odio cada día un tanto más, como a veces el alba brilla más que ciertos días hay ocasiones en las que no soporto verte y otras en las que es verte lo único que me motiva para caminar en ambos pies.

¿Y cómo no odiarte? Si me tomaste con la guardia baja ese día de lluvia que fue como pocos, cuando contemplaba caer el agua del cielo con la preocupación de haber olvidado algo importante, el paraguas que se quedó sobre mi cama en la mañana, consintiendo que lo más importante era llevar mis partituras. Jamás olvido las cosas, jamás corro con la desgracia de ser detallista u olvidadiza, pero ese día ocurrió que Tomoyo Daidouji tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

¡Te aprovechaste de ello! Me entregaste tu propio paraguas, ese de bonito verde color que llevabas contigo para los días grises a los que despreciabas con pasión, y con una petición más cercana a una orden me dijiste que lo usara y te lo entregara al día siguiente. Corrí para alcanzarte fuera del instituto, con la condenada sombrilla sobre mí para no mojarme como sugeriste, pero antes de lograr gritar cualquier cosa para impedir que te fueras me quedé muda, prendida de tu espalda mojándose bajo el cielo nublado mientras te alejabas sin decir palabra, como si enfermarse fuera una nimiedad.

Me quedé ahí en la puerta, sola en medio de tantos que, como tú, se iban a casa. Me dejaste inmóvil escuchando el murmullo de la lluvia que no llegó a tocarme, tal y como querías.

Te odié otro tanto el día siguiente, cuando te regresé el paraguas con unos dulces como agradecimiento, me pareció adecuado, correcto, lo mínimo por haber sacrificado algo por mí. Me sonreíste y preguntaste cómo supe que los chocolates eran tus favoritos, entonces noté que siempre te veías bien y que tu colonia era exquisita. No supe nada de eso hasta ese momento, así como conocí lo sínico de tu humor, recordándome que era indispensable estar preparada para los días de invierno.

Nunca llegué a decirte cuánto me molestaba todo aquello, no mientras hablabas conmigo por teléfono en las noches o cuando te robabas parte de mi almuerzo al sentarnos juntos casi siempre en adelante. Hubo una simbiosis, alguna cosa que nos impidió alejarnos como quería hacerlo y por cuanto nos empeñamos en tomar caminos distintos siempre terminábamos caminando por el mismo sendero.

Te pregunté si éramos amigos y me dijiste que te caía bien porque era de esas que no hablaban mucho y hacían lo correcto, como tú, aunque yo siempre fui más directa. Excepto en eso, porque a pesar de odiarte me gustaba cuando íbamos al parque o al cine, comíamos un helado y regresábamos en silencio a leer en el estar de mi casa, donde te quedabas hasta que te era suficiente y te despedías prometiendo que nos veríamos al otro día. Era divertido no planear conspiraciones por mí misma.

Pero me molestaba que sólo te sonrieras conmigo, que me hicieras reír con la cosa más estúpida y que ambos detestábamos cuán bulliciosa puede ser la vida a veces. A pesar de que a mí me gusta verla a colores y la monocromía va de la mano con tu actitud.

Eventualmente encontré la forma para vengarme de todas esas cosas con algo que alguna vez consideraste gracioso y que convertí en una pesadilla: siempre te llegaban chocolates por cualquier fecha especial y desde el primer momento supiste que se trataba de mí. Abochornado me ordenaste que me detuviera, jamás lo hice y disfruté de tus sonrojos y mal humor, me hacía sentir victoriosa. Aunque, claro está, nunca regresaste un solo chocolate. Te han gustado, ¿verdad?

Pero ¿sabes cuándo te odié de verdad? Esa vez en la que fuiste a verme cantar en el auditorio durante el festival de primavera, después de tantos días de ensayo y decirme que no te interesaba en lo más mínimo. Pero estabas ahí, en primera fila y sentí la sangre hervir cuando entendí que me habías mentido de tal forma que no supe ver la verdad como hacía todo el tiempo. Canté con toda la pasión que mi ira pudo otorgar, con el corazón furioso y los pulmones llenos de reclamos. La canción era para ti, era para ti y lo sabías, me mirabas todo el tiempo, cruzado de brazos con la cara sin emoción que tanto te gusta usar. Me llevé muchos aplausos con la última nota y una sonrisa de tu parte.

Sonreías por muchas cosas mientras que yo me moría por asfixiarte.

Me buscaste en el camerino cuando nadie más que yo estuvo ahí, esperaste en silencio hasta que estuviera lista para hablar, fue ahí cuando me tomaste de las manos en medio de la sala vacía, agradeciendo por tan bonita función y una canción memorable. No importó que me riera de tu comentario o que intentara responderte como siempre hacía, ese doble sentido sincero que aprendiste a leer; te acercaste, dejándome muda una vez más, poniendo tu frente sobre la mía, con los ojos cerrados porque para ti era difícil hablarme observando los míos.

Me pediste que escuchara todo y sólo hiciera algo hasta el final, como siempre aquello no fue una sugerencia.

Para ti no había sido nada especial, una chica con la cual sentarse y no pasar más recesos en soledad, la primera persona a la que pudiste acercarte desde que llegaste de otro país y no fue incómodo, una amiga, un oído que escucha y sabe aconsejar. Pero comenzaste a guardar todas las bolsitas en las que te daba chocolates, dijiste que conservaban mi olor y que te agradaba, te gustaba como te gustaba el color de mis ojos y el tono de mi voz, como te gustaba que tarareara trozos de canciones cuando estábamos intentando leer en silencio. Me confesaste que te sentías idiota, que te era difícil pasar el tiempo como yo hacía, intentando molestarte e ignorando lo que pudiera pasar entre nosotros, porque algo pasaba y era místico, una completa tontería.

Dijiste que te habías enamorado de mí.

Escuché la risa en mi interior, la victoria de una conquista jamás planeada y la satisfacción del poder sobre tu corazón como nadie lo ha tenido, pero no hice nada. Estaba inmóvil bajo tu hechizo, demasiado confiada para ver que habías derrumbado todas mis defensas. No lo planeaste, no eres un estratega como yo, estabas siendo sincero y te bastó para dejarme indefensa, como jamás pensé estarlo, como siempre evité ser para estar más enterada que los otros, para no ser tomada por sorpresa.

Para que nadie como tú lograra acercarse a mí.

Te odié de verdad cuando tu voz acongojada me pidió que estuviera quieta, prometiendo que sería sólo un instante y me besaste en ese sitio bajo el teatro, una tarde de lluvia primaveral como en la que comenzaste a arruinar mi calma, con el olor a tierra mojada y el susurro de un universo que no quiere interrumpir pero lo hace de todas formas, como tú lo hacías, robándote todo de mí.

Te odié porque quebraste la promesa y varios instantes ocurrieron ahí, pero me impediste escapar, egoísta y dominante como siempre. No me di por vencida y decidí a cambio derrotarte en tu juego, detestando lo que hacías, robándome tu beso que sabía a fuego, a dolor y a angustia. Batallamos por lo que pudo ser la eternidad y te rendiste, me tomaste por los brazos y exigiste un porqué. Quisiste saber si me causaba placer torturarte, si para mí era un juego y tu sufrimiento era mi recompensa.

Si bien quise tener una respuesta para todo me quedé pensando en qué debía decirte para alejarte y acercarte otro poco, para no perder pero para no dejarte derrotado. Te dije que no lo sabía y algo en ti se tornó oscuro, un peligro que logré ver cuando apretaste los dientes. Sonreí y supe también que había encontrado otra arma para luchar contigo.

Lo que no te dije entonces ni después cuando me incendiaste la boca con un beso lleno de rabia era que mi nueva estrategia me destruía un poco, me hacía vulnerable y propensa a que tus roces no pasaran desapercibidos, dejándome en vela tantas noches como tú pasabas despierto en la distancia probablemente pensando en mí.

Te prometo, Shaoran Li, que de todas las personas en el mundo tú eras al último en el que quería pensar todo el tiempo, en cómo devastarte con el próximo beso, en qué hacer si sonreías o en cómo burlarme si me dabas la espalda y te marchabas. Todo se redujo a ti, a tu estúpido deseo de mantenerme ahí, a mi ridícula terquedad por luchar y salir victoriosa. Te prometo que jamás sabrás lo mucho que pensé en esa tarde, cuántas cosas moviste en mí, cuánto deseé que no pasara así como cuantas se repitió en mi cabeza.

Y hoy, cuando has sido más idiota que de costumbre, cuando te apareciste en mi puerta con el estómago hecho un nudo y la rabia como niebla en tus ojos, pidiéndome que hiciera algo, que diera el paso o me detuviera, hoy lograste que perdiera la cabeza.

Mientras me besas contra la pared y consigues que mi espíritu se estremezca pienso que la razón por la que te odio es porque nadie más ha logrado colarse bajo mi piel como tú, nadie me ha hecho víctima de un sentimiento como tú, y absolutamente nadie más se había robado mi corazón como lograste hacerlo.

Así me cueste cada beso, cada respiro, cada vida, te juro que voy a recuperarlo y también me quedaré con el tuyo. Nadie me enamora y sale victorioso, y a pesar de que todo me da vueltas y por un rato voy a hacer que lo olvido, soy consciente de que esa es la razón por la que te odio, Shaoran Li.

...

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Choco-Menta! Como te lo prometí, un oneshot de tu otp frustrada por tu cumpleaños. Me salió del corazón en un día de inspiración, así que ojalá te guste uwu Porque es en parte tu culpa. Jo.

Esto es un parte el regalo y en parte el reto, afortunadamente el CLAMPverso en general te da para las parejas múltiples y sí que ha sido una experiencia enriquecedora. Si bien mi meta es que Choco lo disfrute eso no quita que también quiero que quien lo lea pase un rato ameno. Me gustó mucho escribirlo aunque Tomoyo es bien compleja y cuesta expresar sus ideas. Aprendí un montón de cosas.

¿Qué les ha parecido? Todo comentario siempre es recibido en la cajita de abajo, recuerden que sus comentarios son parte de la motivación para seguir escribiendo y compartiendo ideas.

¡Un abrazo para todos!


End file.
